Low-light images are especially susceptible to corruption from noise caused by light-detecting sensors (i.e., low-light artifacts). For example, a video or still camera may capture undesirable grains or discolorations in low-light conditions. This noise may lead to uncorrelated pixels and, as a result, reduced compression efficiency for video coding algorithms (e.g., MPEG4 and H.264). Many applications, such as security cameras, capture low-light images and require a large amount of storage space for retaining those images, and any decrease in the required storage space may lead to a more cost-effective application, an increase in the number of images or frames of video stored, or reduced network traffic for transporting the images. Thus, efforts have been made to detect and eliminate low-light noise.
Previous efforts (such as transform-domain methods, DCT, wavelet, or other statistical methods), however, suffer from drawbacks. These methods are computationally intensive and require a significant amount of computing resources, which may not be available on low-power, portable, or other devices. Furthermore, these methods are not adjustable based on available resources or the complexity of the source image, further wasting resources on simple images or during high-load conditions in which the additional resources may not be necessary or available.